the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrokeii Uzumaki
'Approval:' 12/6/13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Mrokeii was born with beautiful red hair that his mother adores, as is usual with the Uzumaki clan. However, when he became older, he developed an admiration for his ancestors, particularly Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto. This admiration caused him to dye his hair a blonde colour like them, much to his parents' protests. At the beginning of his journey when he leaves Takigakure Mrokeii wears his father's medical ninja old flak jacket (despite not actually being a medical ninja) and a tattered black cloak with a hood. He also carries a large scroll on his back which he uses for fūinjutsu. He was at first a care free child who enjoyed his quiet life in the village. However, after the death of his parents, he becomes much more serious. He has the signature temper of the Uzumaki clan, but also the deep knowledge of fūinjutsu that has been passed down through his clan, but he has not yet mastered it. He also carries a kunai and his late grandfather's sword, which he stole before running away (despite his lack of skill in kenjutsu), the latter of which he summons with the scroll on his back. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Jutsu ' '''Genin 2: Fūinjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A (Wood Release) ' 'Jonin: N/A (Seishin Hosuto) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Space-Time Manipulation) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Immortality) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 CP) # Seal: Explosion '''- An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # '''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - The user creates clones of him or herself. (Half of current CP) Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll *(4) Sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1000 * Ryo left: 1000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 3QP' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' '''http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1sxdwb/in_the_library/ (1QP, 500 Ryo) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1szil6/house_party_anyone/ (1QP, 500 Ryo) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1t3nnf/ichiraku_ramen/ (1QP, 500 Ryo) Category:Character 'Relationships' Taikenji Momochi - the first person Mrokeii met after leaving Takigakure, Taikenji kindly allowed Mrokeii to stay in a private room in his village's temple while he waited to take a boat to Konoha. Mrokeii hasn't met him since. Mitsugaki Hashiroki - the first person Mrokeii met upon arriving at Konoha and also the first person he sparred with besides some of his friends at the academy in Takigakure. Mrokeii considers him as a close friend. Zumoni Tezuka - another good friend, Mrokeii admires Zumoni greatly for his strength. Gaaran Hyuga - Mrokeii and Gaaran are decent friends; Mrokeii would like to get to know him better and eventually spar. Mrokeii considers him his rival. Kuririn Uzumaki - Mrokeii's cousin whom he loves immensely and was delighted to discover that he has an apartment in Konoha. Kuririn is a historian and recovers ancient Uzumaki fuinjutsu, which he then teaches to Mrokeii. Nen - Mrokeii doesn't know a lot about him besides the fact that he is Gaaran's sensei, but he likes him. Tanyu Uzumaki - The first Uzumaki that Mrokeii has ever met besides his own family. A little bit... off... but still a good person. 'History and Story' Mrokeii is a member of the Uzumaki clan; he was born in Konoha, but his parents moved to Takigakure shortly afterwards. He was 13 when he decided to run away from home. His life was one of bliss, up until his graduation at the academy. His parents had come to congratulate him. His father was a proud medical ninja and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps (despite Mrokeii's constant talk of becoming like Uzumaki Naruto). However, on the day of his graduation, Shinobi wearing strange robes and hoods struck his father down. His mother had tried to stop them, but she too was struck down. They were about to kill Mrokeii as well, until a cornered Mrokeii breathed a measly fireball from his mouth and into one of the assassin's faces. While extremely irritated, his colleague was amused, and told his partner to leave the child. Begrudgingly, the assassin followed his calmer colleague and they both disappeared. The government did nothing as Mrokeii was put into an orphanage and taken out of the Shinobi program. Here, Mrokeii worked on his fūinjutsu and wind techniques, even using his large Uzumaki chakra reserves to his advantage to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, and gathered the information he needed; he was determined to go to Konoha, to escape the corrupt system and become Hokage. Category:Character